


Cribs: a Baby Hunt drabble

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [19]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompts: rage; lights; and starter "This is ridiculous"
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797265





	Cribs: a Baby Hunt drabble

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“This is ridiculous!!!” Thomas raged throwing his hands up in the air. “Assembling a crib should not be this difficult!”

“Just think, you get to assemble two of them,” Alex teased, hoping to make him smile. She cradled her stomach in her hands as she relaxed in the comfort of the nursery rocking chair. “We could have someone come to assemble them for us?”

“No,” Thomas breathed holding his head in his hands. “I want to do this.”

“Let me help you at least!” Alex insisted.

“You are not getting out of that chair,” Thomas stated moving toward her. “The doctor told you that you need to take it easy and not exert yourself. You’ve already done enough.”

“I am taking it easy,” Alex complained. “All I did was hang a string of lights and some fabric. I think I can handle a little more.”

“And they look beautiful! Our children are going to be in awe of the twinkling lights.” Thomas rested his hands on top of hers, relishing his family. “You know, if it were up to me, you wouldn’t get out of bed! But I know how stubborn you are, so I will let you help.” He handed her the directions. “Help me figure out what I’m doing wrong? Together, we should be able to figure this out.” 

“Okay,” Alex agreed. “Together.”


End file.
